heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Nano Gauntlet
The Nano Gauntlet is a glove made of nano-technology created by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Rocket Raccoon in 2023. It was designed to contain and allow the user to channel the powers of the Infinity Stones in a manner similar to the Infinity Gauntlet. It plays a crucial role in Avengers: Endgame. History Reversal of the Decimation The Nano Gauntlet was created by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Rocket Raccoon so the Avengers could use the six Infinity Stones they had gathered during their Time Heist. Once Stark inserted each of the Stones into the Nano Gauntlet, the Avengers debated over who should use the gauntlet to reverse the effects of the Snap. With Thor deemed not fit to perform the action, it was decided that Hulk would wield it since the stones' energy contained gamma radiation. When wielded by Hulk, the gauntlet reshaped itself to fit his hand. The Avengers deployed defenses to withstand any potential unprecedented consequences caused by the Stones' power; Ant-Man and War Machine activated the masks on their helmets, Iron Man created a holographic shield in front of himself and Hawkeye, and Rocket Raccoon put on his goggles as Thor stood in front of him. As one final defense, F.R.I.D.A.Y. locked down the entire New Avengers Facility. Banner then equipped the gauntlet and the six Stones' power surged through his arm as he struggled to put his finger and thumb together. Eventually, he succeeded in snapping his fingers and undid the Snap, at the cost of his right arm being severely charred from the Stones' power and the glove being partly destroyed. Battle of Earth The Nano Gauntlet was briefly lost due to Thanos attacking the New Avengers Facility. It was retrieved by Hawkeye, who managed to escape from Outriders chasing him. Exhausted, Hawkeye enabled Nebula to take the gauntlet, unaware that it was actually the version of Nebula coming from the past, thus still serving Thanos. However, this version of Nebula was killed by her future self and Gamora, enabling Hawkeye to reclaim the gauntlet. As the battle between the Avengers and Thanos' armies waged, the Nano Gauntlet was passed from hero to hero, including Black Panther, Spider-Man and eventually Captain Marvel. Nevertheless, Thanos fought his way through Captain America, Thor, Iron Man and Captain Marvel and eventually retrieved the gauntlet. He attempted to keep it equipped in order to perform his new plan, which was to erase the entire universe and start a new one from scratch. Briefly stopped by Captain Marvel, Thanos temporarily removed the Power Stone from the gauntlet to get rid of her. Thanos then put the Power Stone back onto the gauntlet and prepared to snap his fingers, only to be stopped by Iron Man. Thanos repelled him and, claiming he was inevitable, he snapped his fingers expecting the Universe to perish. Much to his dismay, however, he suddenly realized that the Infinity Stones had been stripped from the gauntlet and onto Stark's own armor, who proceeded to use the Stones to destroy Thanos' army, the Black Order and even Thanos himself. With the gauntlet still equipped, when Thanos faded away into nothingness, the Nano Gauntlet did so as well. Capabilities Like the Infinity Gauntlet, the Nano Gauntlet is capable of channeling the power of all the Infinity Stones at once, granting whoever wields it near-omnipotence. However, while the Nano Gauntlet was made of extremely resilient nanotechnology, much like Tony Stark's suit, it did not possess the more advanced durability of its predecessor. As such, simply attempting to wield the Stones simultaneously would cause their collective energies to leak from the gauntlet and begin to severely wound the user, as was the case with Hulk and Iron Man. Due to its nanotechnology, the Nano Gauntlet can shift its nanites around and morph itself to accommodate users of different arm sizes. The Nano Gauntlet's nanites can also be transferred into different Iron Man armors made of nanotechnology, as Iron Man had used this to transfer the nanites containing the Infinity Stones onto his armor, therefore merging its nanites with his suit and safely transferring the stones between them. Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good Magic Category:Good-Hands Tools